millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-32837922-20171102093018/@comment-32837922-20171115055405
I'm not really sure how I should feel for actually trying to get into the details just to prove what I posted, but, I guess it's necessary. Okay to start off, I need to clear up that my account in DMM isn't really BRAND NEW, but it wasn't also active. When I first started playing MWA in Nutaku (was already playing for a week), I had already heard news that the DMM Version was way advance in story and units, so, I registered in DMM, back when they didn't require me to use VPN at that time (Which was 2 years ago). My account in DMM didn't get pass beyond Pastoral Gate, because, as you know, I was still a newbie during that time and believed that I couldn't pass the mission without a Princess. Because in Nutaku, my very first Summon Pull was Sherry, and has since then, carried my poor ass till the end of my playing days in Nutaku. And so, since I couldn't understand anything on DMM, I left it alone and instead focused on Nutaku Version. To prove that I had started playing at Nov. 1, here, in this post, http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Event_Missions?page=5#comm-99273, I was complaining of the fact that I couldn't play on DMM without using any VPN. And when I finally managed to find a VPN, I instantly tried looking into my forgotten account in DMM. To which, in my surprise, is still alive and active, though it's still on rank LvL 16, but luckily, got multiple silver units and a Plat Mage: Mordiberte, and Meteor that I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA '''how I got them. They're just sitting there. As what you can see here, my main silver units, all of them are lvl 20, except for Iris. (Katie is above the lvl 20 Soma(Locked), she's also lvl 20.) With these units, I rushed to Return to Ruins without any issues and has then power level my Daniela, since my Iris, Katie and Bashira was already CCed by the time I reached Return to Ruins. A 50CC20 Iris and 50CC20 Katie with a 50CC15 Bashira was more than enough to Brute Force my way to RtR. (Have you seen their stats?! They're boosted! Especially Bashira!) '''Random Stranger: '''Aha! So you didn't actually start from scratch!! Yes, technically, I didn't start from scratch, but do note that rank lvl 16 is really easy to reach in mere moments, so even if I started from scratch, it won't make that '''MUCH of a difference. The only difference is that I received a Plat Mage, a Sapphire Swordmaster, 3 plat armors and a bunch of SCs (most probably give aways that stocked up in my gift box.) Random Stranger: 'Aha!! So you had plenty of SCs!! Yes. Yes, I did. I was given 78 free SCs, plus 6 SCs that I got from the story missions that I had cleared up to the Pastoral Gate. So, I basically started with 84 SCs... Can you guess where I spent those SCs? '*coughBoxExpansionBarracksExpansioncough* (Now do note that it was actually a really stupid idea that I spent the SCs instantly on those, for I could've saved those until the maintenance and spent it then. "Why?" you ask? You'll learn that later. By the way, I instantly wasted it because I was so happy about receiving so much SCs that I actually forgot to stop and think things through.) And that leaves me with 19 SCs. So, what did I do with the 19 SCs, you ask? Did I use it to refill my CHARISMA to power level my untis? No. Because the 1.5x drop rate started after the maintinance at Nov. 2. Random Stranger: '''But you said that you CC-maxed Katie and Iris and 50CC30 Bashira and Daniela on the second day and you started at Nov. 1! So, you must've used SCs on daily missions or story missions! To answer that. No, I didn't notice the 1.5x drop rate because I was too focused on grinding on RtR to level up my Katie, Iris, Bashira and Daniela '''WITH the overflowing Charisma. If I had only noticed it, I would've rushed(used SCs) my Bronze units to lvl40 to stock up Fairies on Spirit Rescue, since I was IN DESPRATE need of faries. Why? Because I received 3 Plat Armors in case you missed reading that earlier. The time I ACTUALLY STARTED '''wasting SCs was on my '''fourth day '''of playing, when I noticed '''ALL the daily missions stocked up on the daily mission list. Now, how can I prove that I didn't actually used any SCs to power level my units? By listing how many SCs I received and how many I've wasted. (Yes. I do keep track on how much SCs I gather and how much I waste.) ------- I started with 84 SCs (6 from the story mission and 78 from the gift box.) - Cleared the story missions up to Fiery Oasis (Did not attempt Immortal Beast and only 1* Base Scramble I) = Received 25 SCs - Cleared the Monday DM: Gold Armor E,N,H and X = Received 4 SCs - Cleared the Tuesday DM: Fairy Rescue E,N and H = Received 3 SCs - Cleared the Wednesday DM: Demon Crystal E and N = Received 2 SCs - Cleared the Thursday DM: Gifts for the Ladies E,N,H and X = Received 4 SCs - Attempted Elva's revival missions: Cleared 3 missions = Received 3 SCs - Attempted Liana's revival missions: Cleared 3 missions = Received 3 SCs - Did Lieselotte's Daily Revival Mission: Cleared 5 missions = Received 5 SCs - Did Chloe's Daily Revival Mission: Cleared 5 missions = Received 5 SCs - Did Charlotte's Daily Revival Mission: Cleared 5 missions = Received 5 SCs - Did Sarasa's Daily Revival Mission: Cleared 4 missions = Received 4 SCs - Did Rikka's Daily Revival Mission: Cleared 5 missions = Received 5 SCs - Did Revy's Daily Revival Mission: Cleared 4 missions = Received 4 SCs - Rank level reward SCs = Received 10 SCs - Daily Attendance SC rewards = Received 3 SCs The total amount of SCs earned: 104 SCs (if we include the Box and Barracks Extension SCs, the total is 169 SCs.) Now, on to how much I've wasted: Nov. 4 - Wasted 2 SCs on Gold Armor, 3 SCs on Spirit Rescue, 5 SCs (2 on stamina, 3 on Charisma) on Gift Missions and 2 SCs on Demon Crystals. Nov. 6 - Wasted 2 SCs on Stamina on Golden Armor and spent 4 SC for Charisma refill to continue grinding Gold Armors and Plat Armors. The excess Charisma was spent on Story Missions. - Wasted 7 SCs in Lieselotte's DM in an attempt to perfect her. (she's 50CC50, -5 CR and 4/5 SU) - Wasted 4 SCs in Chloe's DM in an attempt to perfect her. (She's lvl 31, -5 CR and 4/10 SU) The total amount of SCs wasted is 27. But if we include the Box and Barracks extension, the total wasted SCs is 92. = So, with an overall of 169 SCs, now you understand why I shouldn't have wasted the first 65 SCs before the maintenance? Earning 169 SCs - 92 SCs wasted = 75 SCs left. Which in surprise.... Ta ta tada!! ' '''Again. I must've only been REALLY LUCKY to play on the right time. I didn't say anything about me knowing HOW to properly level up units. All I said was '" I "' was able to raise that much in mere two days. And only stating how easy it was to gain so much resources. AND once again. I'm deeply sorry for ANY misunderstanding that might've happened. I am not claming to be a veteran player or knowledgeable on raising units. I'm only stating how LUCKY I am in DMM than I am in Nutaku. Thank you for reading and have a good day. :D Edit: This post is for that one Fandom User who claimed I'm exaggerating. LONG STORY SHORT. Nov. 1, day 1 of playing, I cleared Fame's Daily Challenge and gained 1100 points, earning me a Alegria, I instantly used it to level up Iris into lvl50, and using the Gold Fairy I gathered from Low Cost Battle 2, I CCed Iris. Then focused on Daniela, leaving her lvl 30, then continued alter farming on Return to Ruins and Deep Forest Road. And used the fodders to level up Iris, the rest were saved for Katie. Nov. 2, day 2 of playing, after the maintenance, Fame resets, earning my self again another Alegria for gaining 1100 on Daily Challenge. Used it again on Katie, raising her to lvl 50, and CCed her using Gold Fairies I gathered from LCB2. As I have mentioned earlier, I had 3 Plat armors, so, I used them on Katie and Iris, using the first one at Katie when she was '''50CC41', and another one when she was 50CC55, maxing her. The last plat armor was used on Iris when she reached 50CC41, making her 50CC50. After that, I used Freude(Probably one of the gifts that's on my gift box with the free SCs) on Bashira, raising her to lvl 50, then CCed her with a plat fairy(In all honesty, I dunno where this one came from, but there was two of them on my unit list.) The rest of the CHARISMA were instead focused on The Wolfpack mission and the fodders were given on Daniela, until she reached lvl 50, CCed her, then alter the fodders to Bashira and Daniela until both of them reached 50CC30. Like I said, I'm simply lucky. Normally, it's close to impossible to CC 2 units in two days, but it's possible to CC 3 in 4 days, because by then, you'll gain a plat armor, Alegria, and Freude. If you're good enough at managing your fodders and gold, CCing 4 units in 4 days is possible. I'll repeat, I only got lucky because I had resources. That's why it was possible for me to CC 4 units in 2 days.